Si compliqué
by Loki1
Summary: Tonks et Remus se connaissent grâce à l'ordre du phénix et ce depuis quelques mois. Ils partent en missions ensemble et petit a petit des sentiments grandissent. Mais nombreuses sont les barrières qui les empêche d'aller l'un vers l'autre. D'étape en étape, leur histoire selon leur point de vue mutuel.


**TONKS**

Le soleil est en train de se lever et je cours sur le trottoir. Tous les matins, c'est le même rituel. A grandes foulées je parcours mon quartier, je me défoule. C'est une obligation, j'en ai également besoin afin d'évacuer toute les tensions que je ressens.

Legging noir, brassière de sport de couleur identique et baskets de running… Ainsi que mon lecteur mp3. C'est devenu mon nouveau compagnon de jogging. Cet appareil moldu me permet de calquer mes foulées au rythme des Bizarr Sisters. Ça a changé ma vie !

Alors que j'avance dans une allée bordée de platanes, une légère brise vient me rafraichir et je sens une goutte de sueur perler dans mon dos. J'ai presque fini mon entrainement. J'arrive progressivement à mon appartement.

Mes cheveux roses, attachés en queue de cheval, balancent dans mon dos. Aujourd'hui je les ai voulus longs et ondulés. C'est l'avantage d'être métamorphmage. C'est, selon Kinglsey, «époustouflant ». Pour moi, c'est le moyen d'exprimer une certaine fantaisie et un sacré outil de travail.

Etre auror requiert pas mal de compétences. Esprit d'analyse, connaissance des lois, endurance physique, utilisation de sortilèges, etc … et parfois, le camouflage, l'espionnage. Et dans mon cas, c'est super facile. Je prends, en quelques instants, l'apparence de n'importe qui. J'arrive, aussi, à copier littéralement la voix. Ce qui demande plus de travail, c'est l'imitation de la gestuelle et des mimiques. Pour ça, il faut passer par une phase d'observation assidue. Mon « don » m'a déjà été utile de nombreuses fois dans ce cadre.

J'aperçois madame Carpenter, ma voisine, qui sort son chien Buddy, comme tous les jours à la même heure. La vieille dame est adorable, elle veille sur mes plantes vertes quand je pars pour de plus longues missions. Parfois même, elle m'apporte du bouillon de poule quand elle sait que je suis rentrée. La seule chose, c'est qu'elle persiste à m'appeler par mon prénom. J'ai tout essayé mais, rien à faire…

« Bonjour Nymphadora ! Alors ce jogging ? »

« Oh bonjour Gemma ! J'ai amélioré mon chrono aujourd'hui ! 1 minute 36 en moins ! » dis-je en m'arrêtant pour caresser Buddy juste devant la porte d'entrée de notre bâtiment.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends dans le hall, inconnu au bataillon ! Et il est habillé bizarrement … Il à un costume et une cape… UNE CAPE ! Il a dit qu'il travaillait avec toi… Ils engagent de drôles de cocos dans la police ! Alors j'ai quand même prévenu Gérald, qu'il jette un œil au cas où …. »

« Oh oui si tu savais, de drôles de cocos ! Merci Gemma ! Passe une bonne journée ! »

Gérald, le concierge de l'immeuble et Gemma, sont très prévoyants. Ils pensent tout deux que je travaille pour la police londonienne… En tant que moldus, je veux bien croire que de voir un de mes collègues, comme Kinglsey par exemple, doit leur faire un drôle d'effet.

J'entre dans le hall, et regarde un instant l'ascenseur… Je décide de continuer sur ma lancée sportive et de grimper au deuxième étage via l'escalier.

Je suis trempée de sueur et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, prendre une douche. Qui peut bien débouler chez moi. Je ne travaille que dans une heure. Kingsley et Alastor ne viennent jamais chez moi en passant par la grande entrée. En général, ils transplannent directement dans mon salon. Ce que je déteste par ailleurs. Mais c'est une manière d'être discret.

J'arrive dans le couloir qui mène à ma porte d'entrée et j'aperçois l'intrus, que je reconnais d'entrée de jeu.

Effectivement, il a une « cape ». Pauvre Gemma, elle doit le prendre pour un hurluberlu. Il est adossé au mur juste à côté de ma porte d'entrée. Canne en main, costume brun foncé légèrement usé et chaussures en cuir qui ont bien vécu mais cirée et entretenues. Ses cheveux reviennent un peu devant son visage.

Je me surprends à sourire.

« Bonjour Remus ! Qu'y a-t-il je suis en retard ? Pourtant il est 6h45, je pensais avoir encore un peu de temps …. »

« Bonjour Tonks. Oh non , ne te tracasse pas, c'est qu'il y a un changement de plan. C'est moi qui viendrais en patrouille avec toi à Poudlard. Kinglsey a été retenu. On va dire que je suis en avance. Les transports moldus ne sont pas toujours à l'heure et je n'aime pas être en retard. »

Cela fait quelques mois qu'en plus de mon job au ministère de la magie, je fais partie (et ce, secrètement) de l'ordre du phénix, qui compte également parmi ses membres, Remus Lupin.

Je m'entends particulièrement bien avec lui. A vrai dire chaque mission ensemble est un vrai plaisir.

Il est très cultivé, a beaucoup d'humour. On ne manque jamais de discussion. Son ouïe est fine grâce au fait qu'il soit un loup-garou. Il n'aime pas parler de sa condition, il déteste ce qu'il est devenu. Je le vois dans son regard quand, parfois, il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il a l'air si triste.

 **REMUS**

Elle est radieuse, il n'y a pas à dire. Elle a l'air en forme. Je me sens un peu coupable de débarquer comme cela. Mais d'un autre côté, j'aime bien passer du temps avec elle. Elle est si vivante, si naturelle. Tout a l'air plus simple avec elle.

La pleine lune a eu lieu il y a deux jours et je récupère difficilement de ma transformation. Mais l'idée de retourner à Poudlard veiller sur l'école et les élèves, avec elle, me donne l'impression d'aller déjà mieux.

Elle ouvre la porte et me fait signe d'entrer. Je la suis, et malgré moi, je l'observe. Son dos musclé et ses jambes fines mon font un instant rêver. La cascade rosée que forment ses cheveux me surprend. Elle change quasiment tous les jours de coupe de cheveux et de couleurs. Je ne m'en lasse jamais.

Ses épaules luisent légèrement et quelques gouttes de sueur glissent le long de son dos découvert. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle porte si peu de vêtement ?

Elle tourne la tête et me sourit. Se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

Tout l'appartement est « ouvert ». En rentrant j'ai pu apercevoir un canapé en cuir foncé, une table basse et deux autres fauteuils colorés. Des plantes trônent sur un appui de fenêtre et… Une guitare électrique est suspendue sur un pan de mur. Elle joue de la musique… Je ne savais pas. J'entrevois des partitions sur la table basse. « Guns N' Roses – Sweet Child o' Mine ». Je ne connais absolument pas.

« Installe toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai fait du thé froids si tu veux » dit-elle

« Merci, avec plaisir »

Je m'asseyais donc sur le canapé cuir. Une photo était posée sur un petit meuble de bois où se trouvait aussi une jolie lampe cuivrée. Les personnes sur l'image semblaient être à un concert. Je reconnu Tonks et cru à un instant que j'allais mourir. Une femme qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Bellatrix Lestrange se trouve à ses côtés et l'enlace avec son bras. Un homme grisonnant se tient derrière elles les bras tendus vers le ciel, ses mains formant le signe des cornes. C'est une photo de famille. J'avais oublié que la mère de Tonks, ressemblait si fort à notre ennemie.

« S'il te plait, si tu me permets je vais m'apprêter, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Elle me temps un verre et dispose une carafe fraiche sur la table. Elle porte un sweatshirt mauve. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle en porte un ? La vision de sa peau et de son dos me manque.

Mais je dois garder cela pour moi. Elle mérite tellement mieux que moi. Je la connais depuis peu et pourtant, elle m'hypnotise. Elle est tellement plus jeune que moi, tellement plus vivante.

J'entends un bruit d'eau qui coule, elle doit être en train de prendre sa douche.

Je l'imagine sous cette eau chaude, se relaxant après cet effort matinal.

Le temps qu'elle se prépare je suis plongé comme dans un rêve. Une illusion de ce qui pourrait être si je n'étais pas moi, Remus, monstre de loup-garou.

Si tout était différent, j'aurais déjà fait le premier pas. Je l'aurais invitée au restaurant ou à boire un verre, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Je l'aurais embrassée en la raccompagnant chez elle. Je lui aurais dit que je préférais quand elle arborait des cheveux roses et longs parce que c'est ce qui correspond le plus avec sa personnalité pétillante. Et là, on serait assis ensemble dans ce sofa de cuir et on écouterait ses chansons préférées, l'un contre l'autre… ou si j'avais été aussi courageux que je l'aurais voulu, je l'aurais rejoint sous la douche, et on aurait profité d'un moment ensemble. On aurait peut-être fait l'amour, ou on se serait simplement enlacés sous l'eau chaude. J'aurais tout fait pour elle, parce que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Mais je suis Remus, assis, dans son canapé après la pleine lune et je suis vieux, dangereux et je n'ai même plus de travail. Comment quelqu'un comme elle voudrait de moi ? Je ne peux décemment pas m'imposer à elle. Elle mérite mieux, c'est tout.

J'ai une furieuse envie de m'en aller, de tout plaquer et recommencer ma vie ailleurs. Pour oublier.

Mais Sirius, Harry et les autres gosses ont besoin d'aide. Je ne dois pas être égoïste. Sinon pourquoi Lily et James auraient donné leur vie ? Si je ne protège pas tout le monde ?

 **TONKS**

Une fois apprêtée, je rejoins Remus dans le living. Il arbore un de ces regards qu'il a régulièrement. Je ne peux pas réellement deviner ce qu'il ressent. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Quand je m'approche de lui, il tourne la tête et me souris.

Merlin, que j'aime son sourire. Il illumine son visage. Ses yeux se plissent légèrement, et de petites ridules se forment, accentuant encore son expression.

Il se lève et sans un mot nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur de mon appartement.

Aujourd'hui, je porte un jeans foncé parsemé de quelques trous effilochés. J'adore cet effet. J'ai également mis mes bottes, parce qu'on va marcher très longtemps. Poudlard est immense.

T-shirt du dernier concert des Bizarr Sisters, et pour compléter ma tenue, un perfecto en cuir noir. Simple, efficace et très confortable.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue » dis-je

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, cela ne m'a pas dérangé de patienter. »

Ce que je ne lui dit pas, c'est que lorsque j'étais sous la douche j'étais entre l'envie de terminer rapidement de me laver afin de le rejoindre. Et la sensation de l'eau chaude sur mon corps qui me faisait rêver que ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Je l'imaginais, là, devant moi, nu, les cheveux mouillés. Son regard soutenant le mien, me transmettant son désir. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, ses grandes mains descendaient le long de mes épaules vers mes hanches, frôlant, en passant, le bord de mes seins.

J'ai honte et en même temps, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Une furieuse envie, un besoin d'être avec lui.

Pendant que nous faisons route vers le château, il me parle de Buck, du comportement des hippogriffes en général, leur alimentation, les soins à lui apporter. Qu'est-ce qu'il est cultivé.

J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il a lu des milliers de livres, sur des milliers de sujets. Cet homme est une mine d'informations. Et il y a dans son regard une étincelle qui montre qu'il est toujours curieux de tout. Tout ça le passionne. Le rends vivant.

Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures sans jamais me lasser. Ses lèvres remuent et moi je bois littéralement ses paroles. J'ai parfois envie qu'il se taise, mais ce serait pour capturer sa bouche avec un baiser. Ça me rend dingue.

Mon esprit s'évade et je nous vois dans les coins secrets de Poudlard, caché aux yeux des autres, l'un contre l'autre. J'en oublie totalement mon travail.

Comme il devait être beau et passionnant lorsqu'il enseignait le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ça, c'est clairement un de mes fantasmes. La salle de cours… Le bureau… Merlin, je pète les plombs !

Et lui qui me parle maintenant du saule cogneur… S'il savait…

Je lui souris, j'espère qu'il ne devine rien de mes pensées. Je crois que je rougis… Merde…

Ouf ! Nous voilà devant les grilles du château.

 **REMUS**

Cette mission n'a rien de palpitant mais alors que nous déambulons dans les couloirs, je me remémore de bons moments. Ces après-midi avec James et Sirius où l'on faisait tout sauf étudier. Même si j'étais le plus raisonnable de la bande, j'appréciais leur compagnie plus que tout. Je pouvais bien laisser un peu mes bouquins pour ça.

Le soleil s'engouffre dans les alcôves et illumine les cheveux de ma partenaire. Je jurerais que dans sa chevelure mauve, se cachent des reflets bleutés.

J'ai parfois l'impression que lorsque je lui parle, de tout et de rien, ce reflet change et tire vers le rose … Cette jeune femme m'impressionnera toujours.

Nous passons devant la classe de défense contre les forces du mal et d'un seul coup, je me sens nostalgique.

Je revois ces élèves, cette armoire (où j'avais détenu l'épouvantard), ce feu de cheminée dans le bureau que j'utilisais. Les boiseries, les objets anciens et les grandes vitres rendent cet endroit paisible. Que j'aimerais m'y attarder.

C'est déjà un grand privilège que Dumbledore me laisse revenir ici en pleine année scolaire.

Il sait à quel point j'aime cette école.

Soudain, je sens une main sur mon bras.

Est-ce que ça va ? dit Tonks

Oui, juste quelques souvenirs …

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je m'étais littéralement figé devant mon ancien bureau.

Elle me regarde d'un air triste. Cela me fend le cœur. Elle est triste pour moi … Son contact réchauffe mon cœur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils sont si beaux, on peut y lire toutes ses émotions.

J'ai l'impression que ce contact dure une éternité, et j'aimerais que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Elle entre-ouvre la bouche et des images d'elle et moi me traversent l'esprit. Tout mon être, à cet instant, ne désire qu'une chose…

Je….

Tiens, tiens, … On gambade Lupin ?

Severus venait d'entrer dans la salle et arborait un air satisfait de nous surprendre ainsi.


End file.
